Test Number TWO!
Mika Mokugekisha (目撃者 実化) is one of the student who currently attends Akademi High School. She is also a major character in "Crow's Diary", being the person who attempts to keep Shinya on check. Appearance Mika stands at a slightly tall size with an average build and fair complexion and red eyes. Her hair is red, fine textured and straight, tying it in two twintails, and a small braided bun with an equally red bow. She also wears small, black rimmed glasses. She wears the dark grey long-sleeved seifuku uniform in a very. VERY neat way. Almost to make sure that there are zero imperfections. Personality She is quiet and reserved, though really easily startled by a lot of things. She's also dedicated with her work and wants to completely prove it. She also has an obsession with theorizing about many of the things that happen around the school, even believing the world they're in might not be real. Not that anyone really believes her about that though. Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Mika is a Sleuth. During above 80% school atmosphere, if she sees someone committing murder, or sees a corpse, she will act upon the Social Butterfly persona. During below 80% school atmosphere, she will react with the Phone Addict persona upon witnessing murder or a corpse. In both cases, she will give people a suspicious look if they aims their phone at her, almost as if with the Heroic Persona. Background (WIP) Relationships Ayano Aishi Highly suspects of her, feeling as if she has had a connection with her before. She especially doesn't trust the fact that they both work at the same place. Gisei Usagiri Probably the only person she really considers considers her "friend", wanting to protect her to no end. Believes they probably had known each other before. Shinya Karasu Completely annoyed by his precense, even wishing him to go away whenever he appears since even though he does listen to her theories, he only does it to call her theories ridiculous, or poke fun at her. Rei Takiban Shinya's friend who got dragged along by Gisei. She thinks he's okay, although the Occult stuff creeps her out a bit. She tries her best not to say that, to avoid hurting his feelings. Kaga Kusha Absolutely idolizes him. Sometimes wants to be able to work with him on whatever she needs, though she believes her attempts at coding don't only not fit, but also aren't on par with the Science Club. Topics The topics towards Mika are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Gossip * Violence * Music * Solitude * Martial Arts Positive * Science * Reading * School * Photography * Nature Neutral * Everything else. Trivia * She's an OC version of Witness-chan. Why? 'cause I like bringing back deleted content. * Her birthdate is actually an easter egg to the first video she appeared in. * Her name, Mika, is formed by the Kanji Mi (実), which means "Truth" and Ka (化), which means "Change". Likewise, her surname Mokugekisha (目撃者) is the japanese word for "Witness".